Castle's wedding
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si castle était arrivé au mariage lors de l'épisode 6x22 ? Venez lire pour le savoir.


**Salut tout le monde ! Je voulais vous informer au cas où vous ne l'ayez pas vu mais ceci est mon nouveau compte (l'ancien est RC.KB). Je vous laisse à la lecture de cet OS. Bonne lecture !**

Ça y est, on y est. Le samedi 2 septembre. Et Kate allait enfin se marier à l'amour de sa vie : Rick. Ou Richard Castle. Après toute la merde qu'ils avaient accumulées ces dernières 24 heures, ils avaient enfin le droit à un peu de bonheur. Il allait arrivé d'un moment à l'autre avec les papiers de divorce de Kate et ils allaient se marier. Enfin. Elle avait du courir après son ex de jeunesse qu'elle avait épousé après une fête beaucoup trop arrosée. Elle se regardait, dans le miroir. C'était sa robe. À Johanna Beckett. Sa mère. Elle avait trouvé et arrêté le tueur et elle se sentait comme libérée d'un poids. Encore une fois, Rick n'y était pas étranger. Elle lui avait dit. Elle n'aurait jamais réussi sans lui. Elle était persuadée que, où que sa mère soit, elle était fière. Fière de tout le chemin parcouru, fière de son futur mari, fière d'elle, tout simplement. Elle était aussi persuadée que sa mère aurait adoré Rick. Rick, bon dieu ce qu'elle peut l'aimer. Il est tout pour elle. Elle ne serait donc plus rien sans lui. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. C'est sûr.

Alors que Kate était perdu dans ses pensés, Lanie entra dans la pièce :

- _Alors sweetie ! Prête pour dire oui à writter boy ?_ demanda la légiste en entrant en prombe.

- _Writter man,_ la corrigea-t-elle. _Et oui, je suis plus que prête._ Lanie fut surprise d'entendre Kate la corriger sur le surnom de Rick. D'habitude, elle était la première à le taquiner en faisant exprès d'oublier.

- _Tant mieux. As quoi tu pensais ?_ demanda-t-elle devant son air perdu.

- _Ma mère. Rick. Tout ça quoi..._ répondit-elle, évasive.

- _Ça te fais plaisir de te marier ou pas ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?_ s'offusqua-t-elle en étant maintenant bien présente psycologiquement parlant.

- _Je ne sais. T'avais l'air perdu alors je demande... Et puis ne me crie pas dessus comme ça !_

 _-Désolée,_ s'excusa-t-elle en souriant.

- _Ce n'est pas grave va !_ Elle l'examina quelques secondes avant de continuer. _Tu est magnifique Kate..._

 _-Merci, Lanie._ Elles se sourirent tendrement.

- _Ta mère avait d'excellent goût, tu peux en être sûr._ Kate allait répondre quand Martha débarqua.

- _Effectivement, c'est une très belle robe Katherine._ la complimenta la matriarche.

- _Merci, Martha. Quand j'étais petite et que je voyais les photos de mariage de mes parents, je m'étais promis de porter cette robe et pas une autre pour mon mariage._

 _-C'est tellement mignon,_ craqua la légiste.

- _Lanie, excusez moi mais est-ce que je pourrais parler à Katherine seule à seule, s'il vous plait ?_ demanda poliment Martha.

- _Oui, bien sûr. Je vais dire à ton père que tu es prête et m'installer._

 _-D'accord, merci Lanie._ La métisse sortie de la salle et la maman Rodgers s'approcha de Kate.

- _Je voulais vous remerciez de rendre mon fils heureux, Katherine._

 _-Oh vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le plus heureux des deux,_ dit tendrement Beckett. Martha sourit et sortie une petite boîte de sa poche.

- _Je voulais aussi vous offrir ceci,_ annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte. Dedans, il y trônait deux magnifiques boucles d'oreilles ornées de diamants bleus. _Elles ont appartenu à ma mère , qui me les a donné pour le jour où je me marierait. Elles vous appartiennent donc de droit, Katherine._ Kate ouvrait grand la bouche avant de mettre les boucles. _Seule les femmes d'exception peuvent les porter._

 _-Oh Martha, merci ! Elles sont magnifiques !!_ Elle se retourna ensuite vers la matriarche. _J'en prendrais très soin, c'est promis._ Elles s'enlacèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un klaxon ne retentisse. Martha regarda par la fenêtre et vit son fils, un immense sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire ce répercuta sur elle. Lorsqu'elle entendait Kate s'approcher, elle se retourna.

- _Op op op ! Ne vous approchez pas. Vous savez que ça porte malheur que les futur mariés se voient avant le mariage ! Bon, je vais y aller. Rejoingnez votre père en bas. Il vous attends avec impatience._ Les deux femmes se saluèrent avant que Martha ne sorte, suivit peu de temps après par Kate. Elle descendit les escaliers et vu son père, se balancer d'un pied à un autre.

- _Papa ? Ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète devant sa tête.

- _Et bien, ma petite fille va se marier,_ déclara-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- _Papa..._ Elle dit cela en penchant légèrement la tête sur la droite, souriante. _Personne ne te remplacera, tu le sais ?_ demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- _Oui, je sais._ répondit-il à la fin de l'étreinte. _Alors, prête ?_ demanda-t-il finalement.

- _Oui_. Il lui tendit son coude, auquel elle s'accrocha. La musique "in my veins" commença et père et fille marchèrent jusqu'à Rick.

Lorsqu'il entendit la musique, Rick se retourna et vit Kate aux bras de son père en robe de mariée. Il avait franchement du mal à réaliser qu'il allait se marier avec elle. Katherine Beckett. L'amour de sa vie. Ils ancrèrent leur regard l'un à l'autre. Lorsque Kate arriva au niveau de Rick, elle embrassa son père sur la joue, le remercia et se retourna vers son futur mari. Elle sourit encore plus quand il lui chuchota qu'elle était magnifique. Soudain, l'employer du maire déclara :

- _Bonjours tout le monde, nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux êtres._ _Qui donne en mariage cette demoiselle ?_ Jim se leva et fit un signe de mains, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. L'homme lui adressa un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire et Jim se rassit. Kate lui glissa un « _je t'aime_ » qu'il lut sur ses lèvres et auquel il répondit.

- _Bien,_ _nous allons d'abord écouter mademoiselle Lanie Parish, qui a tenu à dire quelques mots._ Lanie s'avança et prit place au micro. Elle posa sa feuille et regarda Kate.

- _Je connais Kate depuis un sacré bout de temps... Et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que dans tes bras Rick._ Il sourit et elle le lui rendit avec qu'il ne reporte son attention sur Kate. _Cela fait environ deux ans que vous êtes ensembles et vous êtes, à mes yeux, le couple le plus fusionnel et le plus atypique que je connaisse. Au début, ça semblait mal partit. Vous vous courriez après mais jamais en même temps alors forcément, ça ne pouvais pas marcher._ Tous rigolèrent de bon coeur en se souvenant de ses quatre années perdues bêtement. _Mais finalement, Rick a prit les choses en mains et vous allez finalement vous marier !_ Elle dit cela avec tellement d'enthousiasme que tous les invités eurent un rire ou un simple sourire. _Voila, alors je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à tous les deux._ À la fin de cette phrase, elle sourit et descendit de l'estrade pour regagner sa place.

L'homme sourit à Lanie avant de reprendre :

- _Très bien, avant toutes choses, j'aimerais que les témoins des mariés viennent et préparent les alliances._ Kate, qui avait choisit Lanie l'entendit passer derrière elle et sortir la bague de l'écrin. Rick, lui avait choisi sa fille, Alexis, qui fit pareil que Lanie.

- _Bien. Les deux mariés ayant souhaités dire leur voeux à voie haute, ils se les échangerons toute_ _à l'heure._ Il marqua une pause. _Mlle Katherine Houghton Beckett_ , _voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, ici présent ?_

 _-Oui, je le veux,_ répondit-elle, le regard ancré à celui de Rick.

- _Mr Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Katherine Houghton Beckett_ , _ici présente ?_

 _-Oui, je le veux._

Après s'être promis respect, fidélité et soutien, ils échangèrent leurs voeux. Elle lui passa la bague au doigt et commença :

- _Rick, quand je t'ai rencontré, ma vie a basculé. Avant, je ne vivait que pour le travail et tu m'as appris à apprécier la vie et à en profiter. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, et je compte bien te le partager, ce bonheur. Tu m'as fais voir la vie avec un regard différent et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Je t'aime Richard Castle. Et je te promet de te chérir, te protéger, t'aimer et être ta partenaire contre le crime et dans la vie. Always._

Rick sourit, prit la bague qu'Alexis lui tendait, la passa au doigt de Kate et dit :

- _Kate, quand on s'est rencontrés, je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais Richard Castle et tu as fais ressortir Richard Rodgers sans même t'en apercevoir. Tu m'as fais comprendre que les choses simples de la vie valaient mieux que tous ce que j'avais à l'époque. Tu m'as changé, dans le bon sens du therme bien évidemment. Moi aussi, je compte bien de faire vivre le même bonheur que celui dans lequel je nage actuellement. Je t'aime Katherine Beckett. Et je compte bien te chérir, te protéger, t'aimer et être ton partenaire contre le crime et dans la vie. Même si je t'exaspère._

Il chuchota la dernière phrase à l'oreille de Kate, ce qui la fit rire.

- _Et bien je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et fondit sur les lèvres de Kate qui le tentait depuis une demie heure maintenant. Durant le reste de la soirée, ils prirent des photos avec les familles, allèrent à la salle qu'ils avaient réservé. Ils passèrent leur soirée à danser, rire, plaisanter et s'aimer. Ils se couchèrent au environ de quatre heures du matin, épuisés mais heureux mais surtout, mariés.

 **Voila, c'est la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne rentrée (pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école comme moi) bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


End file.
